


Live to Serve

by Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Clothed Sex, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gentle Sex, Healthy Relationships, Marriage, Married Couple, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Mutual Orgasm, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Period Sex, Rare Pairings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis
Summary: Things turn amorous for Princess Corrin and her husband one particular evening - what she worries may be a roadblock in their romantic evening proves to be no issue at all for her veteran Knight of a husband.Soft oneshot involving period sex
Relationships: Gunter & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Gunter/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this particular fic sitting in my personal archives for MONTHS trying to decide if I was ever going to publish it. There's no particular reason to my hesitance - it's quite tame, but I'm just forever and anxious person hahaha!

A blissful sigh escaped Gunter’s lips as he reclined luxuriously into the soft blankets of the bed he laid upon. He closed his eyes, focusing on the delicious sensation of his wife’s soft lips tracing down his muscular chest. Corrin’s skillful fingers worked apart the thin buttons of his breezy evening tunic, revealing more of his hardened abdominal muscles as she ventured south.

It was a cold autumn evening beyond the threshold of their bedroom, but the frigid wind licking at their window had no place in their haven, warm and glowing with firelight. However, the heat emanating from nearby hearth paled in comparison to the fire that burned between the bodies of the two lovers. It had been a long, grueling day of work and battle for the both of them, and they were eager to relieve one another of that accumulated stress. 

A low, humming groan poured out from Gunter’s throat as Corrin freed his cock from the confines of his trousers and welcomed it into the wet velvet of her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his generous girth, anointing his member with firm, rotating strokes and passionate kisses. Gunter reached a hand down to tenderly stroke her raven hair as she pleased him, earning a pleasant smile from the Princess before she welcomed him into her throat, swallowing him whole. He moaned loudly, savoring the sensation. He relished in the sight of Corrin’s heightened arousal, watching with a satisfied smirk as she ground her hips in time with the rhythm of her urgent sucking. 

“Gods Corrin, you’re so... _perfect_.” The bass of his voice caused the princess to shiver, his praise was one of her greatest weaknesses, it always had been. It only encouraged her to work him harder, to passionately take him further until she began to completely fuck her throat on his cock. She smiled to herself as he whispered curses between loud, shameless moans, satisfied to see him so beside himself. She new at this rate, it would take only a moment more to throw him over the edge of his climax.

“Come here,” Gunter instructed, firmly but carefully he guided her to meet his lips. He kissed her hard; once, twice, three times before lifting the evening clothes off from her soft skin. His hands possessively fell to the curve of her back as they sat up together, pulling her close as he claimed the pink, hardened peak of her right breast in his mouth. 

She cried out his name as her hands ran through the tousles of his lilac hair. Her breasts were particularly sensitive tonight, causing shockwaves of pleasure to ripple across her body under the attentive suction of the Knight’s experienced mouth. He pulled her thighs over his lap, groaning as her weight pressed down against his sensitive erection. The thin barrier of her cloth panties acting as the sole, agonizing obstruction between his swollen member and the very gates of heaven. One of his hands moved eagerly to pull her underclothes aside, but Corrin's gentle fingers landed upon his and he immediately froze. 

“Gunter… _I’m…_ ” Corrin’s expression was flushed with rosy embarrassment, her apprehensive gaze struggled to meet his tender eyes. “I’m midway through my moon cycle… I’m still bleeding.” She nervously tucked a stray tuft of hair behind her pointed ear and looked away. “But I’m happy to finish you with my mouth.” 

“Corrin…” Gunter’s voice was gentle, attentive. “We don’t have to do _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable.” His hands fell to her bare legs, where he rubbed gentle circles into her thighs with his thumbs. “But, if you’re worried about _me_ being uncomfortable… a little blood will hardly phase me.” 

“Are you certain?” Corrin whispered, hands falling to close over her Husband’s. She couldn’t exactly place just why the notion seemed so taboo, perhaps because it went against what little damning education she was force-fed about her body growing up under the Patriarchy of Nohr. Even Camilla, brash as she was, wouldn't speak of such things. Yet, the reassurance in Gunter’s eyes made her feel safe and comfortable. She _certainly_ wanted to continue, perhaps even more so than usual in her sensitive state. 

“I would like nothing more.” Gunter brought her hands to his lips, gently kissing along her fingers. “So, Darling… what do _you_ want?”

The Princess smiled, falling back into the pillows of her bed, pulling her Husband down upon her as she went. She kissed the teeth of his charming smile as she adjusted comfortably beneath his weight, “I want you to make love to me, Gunter.”

The Knight blessed her with a wider, brilliant smile as his gentle hands eased the cloth of her underwear down her thighs. He made himself comfortable between her legs as he took his time savoring the rest of her. Floating over her, he kissed her mouth, her chin, her throat. With tender hands, he lovingly caressed the curves and slopes of her body. Corrin sighed beneath him, feeling her anxiety dissolve beneath the heat of his touch. He whispered sweet, affectionate nothings to her as she became undone in his hands. He could feel her readiness as her hips rocked against his waist. His hand fell to the base of his cock to carefully guide himself to the wet, puffy lips between Corrin’s thighs. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she felt his generous member glide between her legs, firmly rubbing against the sensitive folds of her vulva. Her hands slipped around Gunter’s sides, feeling the muscular expanse of his back and grabbing handfuls of the button-down that still covered it. She moved her hips in time with him, rubbing herself against his solid erection, trembling with anticipation as she did. 

A subtle metallic aroma drifted upwards from their impending union, but it was not unpleasant. The two were hardly strangers to blood; carnage and gore was a familiar experience on the battlefield. This, however, was different. Gunter could feel a slight sense of unease wash over his lover once more, but he was unwilling to allow that discomfort to overtake her. He kissed her mouth possessively and pressed his weight down upon her as he did, drawing every ounce of her focus back to him. He pressed the swollen head of his cock into the puckered opening of her cunt and moaned into Corrin’s open mouth as he did. 

Corrin’s hands formed fists around the handfuls of shirt she had balled up in her palms, her head fell back against the pillows as Gunter began to pump himself in and out of her, slowly at first - making her feel every detail, every inch. Her body was so needy, so sensitive during this phase of the month. Her face contorted into an expression of desperate bliss as she shook beneath him. Gunter groaned again, appreciating the slick, hot sensation that coated his member as he deliberately slid his entire length in and out of the vacancy between her thighs. He looked down for a moment, seeing beads of crimson appear at the base of the hard V that formed at his lower obliques. While it was a rather insignificant amount of blood, it stirred a sensation of reverence within him.

Perhaps it was strange to feel such a way, but this blood almost felt… _holy_. It was unlike the crimson spray his armor or weapons knew well, birthed from violence and suffering; _that_ blood brought only agony and death. This was entirely different - a sacrament endured by those whose bodies held the potential of bringing life into this world, and as he continued to thrust himself passionately into his wife, he drank in the pleasured cries she offered up to him. There was no agony here, no filth or violence, no sorrow or death. No, the air surrounding them was filled with the heat of shared gasps and a duet of pleasured moans. This was a celebration of life and love and lust and Gunter was quickly finding himself entirely intoxicated on the experience. 

“ _Gunter_ \- hah - I’m so - _ah!_ \- I’m so close!” Corrin cried out, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he maintained his intense rhythm.  
“Come for me,” Gunter commanded her, “Come _with_ me.”  
Corrin tensed up around him, her entire body going rigid as she approached her climax. She fell silent for just a moment before loudly crying out against him. The knuckles of her hands grew white as she clung desperately to him, her body trembling beneath his weight. 

Gunter roared as he came with her; the tight vice of her contractions squeezing out every last drop of his hot, thick seed. He wrapped his shaking arms around his wife, holding her tightly as they peaked together. They remained interlaced as they began their descent back to reality, sharing crooked blissful smiles and clumsy kisses as the pull of gravity returned to their tingling bodies. 

As they separated with slow reluctance, Gunter planted a tender kiss on Corrin's damp forehead. The veteran Knight recognized the shine of uncertainty that washed over his wife’s eyes as she looked down towards the large wet spot she left on the sheets below and the vague tinge of red that accompanied it. She was clearly embarrassed but Gunter smiled warmly and reassured her with a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll take care of it.” He whispered, “This is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Corrin swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, watching as her Husband claimed a soft rag from the nearby bowl of water that sat upon their nightstand. He gently, affectionately washed the mixture of fluids away from her bare thighs before washing himself clean. He then collected a fresh pair of underwear and a crisp set of sheets from the bottom drawer of their wardrobe nearby.

“You’re so good to me, Gunter.” Corrin sighed, rising to pull the sullied sheets away from the corners of their mattress. "That felt incredible."

“It’s no less than you deserve, my Love.” He smiled at her warmly as they made the bed together.

Gently, they fell together beneath clean sheets and curled their satisfied bodies into one another. Corrin nuzzled herself against the firm wall of his chest, fingers tracing the curls of hair she found there. She smiled softly to herself, as her body hummed and glowed in the wake of their mutual afterglow.

" _Gods_ , Gunter… you know my body so well." The Princess' voice was hardly more than a whisper. Gunter's rough hands stroked affectionate waves over her warm, dewy skin as he sighed contentedly. The sore, throbbing ache that often visited her during this time had floated away in the current of her climax, leaving her feeling pleasantly comfortable.

"And you should know I'm more than happy to please your body _whenever_ it desires… As I've always told you, my Lady..." He leaned his face in close to hers as he spoke. Planting a kiss at the tip of her nose, he received a playful smile from his lover.

"... _I live to serve_."

**Author's Note:**

> Period sex isn't exactly a fetish or special interest of mine - but this piece was inspired by the ongoing conversation surrounding the age-old shame period-havers experience, and how even now, in 2020, it's still a polarizing and controversial topic for many. (Meaning I'm constantly seeing cishet boys whine about how gross it is on the internet hahaha)
> 
> And c'mon, by now you all know I just love writing Gunter/Corrin content, especially when it's both NSFW and Wholesome at the same time.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
